


Excuse Me While I Kiss This Guy

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: It was an old Hylian custom, one that Sidon barely half-remembered from before the Calamity had happened, of a Hylian pressing their mouth to the back of a person’s hand.He remembered Mipha’s fond giggle as someone had done it to her in farewell, and the gesture seemed an appropriate way to honour Link as he departed to take on the next Divine Beast.(Originally going to be 'Five times Sidon kissed Link, one time Link kissed back' but they're not very good at keeping track of kisses)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was an old Hylian custom, one that Sidon barely half-remembered from before the Calamity had happened, of a Hylian pressing their mouth to the back of a person’s hand. 

He remembered Mipha’s fond giggle as someone had done it to her in farewell, and the gesture seemed an appropriate way to honour Link as he departed to take on the next Divine Beast. 

“Remember.” He said, kneeling down and taking Link’s hand in his. It was so tiny compared to Sidon’s, yet so strong and fierce. He pressed his lips to the back of Link’s bare hand, careful of his teeth, just a bare brush of contact. He looked up at Link’s face, trying to radiate sincerity and determination. “I believe in you. And you are always welcome back in Zora’s domain.” 

Link’s response was for his face to turn the colour of Sidon’s scales, his eyes round as he stared at Sidon. 

…. Perhaps he had misremembered the custom? He was pretty sure he had it right. Or maybe it hadn’t been Hylian? Sidon tried not to fidget or let his uncertainty show. There had been many non-Zora in the Domain at the time, he may have gotten the cultures mixed up. He had been quite small back then. 

Then Link curled his hand around Sidon’s fingers, his shoulders shaking as he laughed silently. One hand came up, fingertips touching Link’s chin, then coming down as if presenting his hand to Sidon. ‘ _Thank you._ ’ He signed, the first purely happy grin on his face that Sidon had ever seen. 

“You are quite welcome.” Sidon smiled broadly, his tail waving happily. He wanted to see more of Link’s smiles like that, the small Hylian having become quite dear to him in the short amount of time they had spent together. 

Unfortunately, the world needed saving, and the smile faded from Link’s face, like the sun hiding behind the clouds that had so recently covered the Domain. Sidon missed it already. Link gave Sidon’s fingers a squeeze, then stepped back.

It was a heavy responsibility for his friend to carry by himself, and Sidon wished he had a way to lighten Link’s burden. To bring more smiles back to the Champion’s face.

He stood up to give Link some space as the Hylian took the Sheikah Slate from his hip and tapped the screen. Sidon wasn’t quite sure what that would do, but it gave him a moment to think about what he could do to help his friend. 

Then he realised he knew it. 

“When you come back, I shall give you as many kisses as you want!” Sidon grinned brightly, his tail wagging slightly in eagerness as blue light began to envelop the Champion. “Where ever you want!” 

The last thing he saw before Link disappeared was his very round blue eyes, only a shade brighter than the magic that carried him away. 

Ah, teleportation. That was a handy way to travel indeed. 

“Did the… Did he trip, just before he teleported away?” Muzu wondered out loud, looking almost startled. 

Bazz and Sidon exchanged a look. “Not likely.” Sidon said firmly, Bazz nodding in agreement. Link was a great warrior after all, and Sidon had the utmost faith in his skills.

Still, he hoped that his words helped Link. And that he would see the fierce wild warrior again.

* * *

The alarming stench of something being burnt had Sidon rushing towards the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine. Several guards followed him, lances at the ready in case it was some sort of attack, although there wasn’t much that was flammable in the domain in case whatever was burning decided to spread. 

Well, aside from the Zora themselves. 

“Get everyone out of here!” Sidon ordered Bazz, who saluted and started directing the guards to move the civilians out of the area. 

Sidon sprinted around around Mipha’s statue, trident in hand in time to see a masked figure wobbly step out of the shrine. The figure was short, only about half Sidon’s height and covered completely in some sort of thick bulky armour that was smoking. Sidon nearly gagged at being so close to the source of the stench.

He was about to demand the person identify themselves when the figure reached up, pulling off the squarish helm, revealing a tangled matt of golden hair. 

“Link?!” Sidon gasped in surprise. He could hear the guards behind him pull to a halt behind him, everyone staring at the exhausted looking Champion. “Where in Hyrule did you just come from?!”

He meant it as hyperbole, but somehow it came across as a bit of a surprise when Link answered, his gestures clunky with the thick gloves and armour he was wearing. ' _Death Mountain._ '

“My goodness, then Vah Rudania-?” 

Link nodded, tilting slightly in exhaustion. He looked at the assorted guards, then up at Sidon with a worried, almost confused expression. Link’s lips moved in question, but no words came out. 

Of course, this was not the kind of polite, proper greeting that Sidon prided the Zora people with. “Stand down.” Sidon waved a hand to the guards. “It’s the Champion.” 

“Of course.” Bazz nodded, giving Link a small grin before shooing everyone away. Sidon waited a moment for the crowd to disperse a bit before stepping forward to talk to Link, who looked like he was about to fall over. 

“Welcome back, my dearest friend!” Sidon said, trying not to bounce in excitement. He didn’t think Link would actually take him up on his offer and return. He’d _hoped_ of course, but to have his private wish fulfilled was completely different. 

Although he probably should have known, given that they had just spotted a second light had appeared from the sky, signalling that second Divine Beast had joined Vah Ruta in freedom from Calamity Ganon’s corruption.

Link gave him a perplexed look, glancing at the last of the guards, then back up at Sidon. “Of course you are always welcome here!” Sidon waved Link’s concern away. “We were just alarmed by the…” He waved a hand, trying to figure out a diplomatic way to say ‘stench’. 

This close it was actually worse, like charred meat and singed hair. Link’s expression turned knowing, pointing to his armour. Or himself. It was hard to indiquish in either case. 

Sidon cleared his throat. “Bath?” He offered brightly. 

Link nodded quickly, looking eager to get clean. Sidon laughed, reaching to assist his friend, and Link held a gloved hand up, shying away. ' _Too Hot_ ' Link clumsily signed, the gloves not allowing for the usual graceful movements. ' _Burn you_ '.

“Ah.” Sidon nodded, touched that Link was worried about his safety. “Shall I escort you to a place where you may bathe and rest? We will worry about formalities with Father afterwards.”

King Dorephan would not mind waiting for Link to bathe before getting a chance to greet him, not when Link’s ponytail was sticking to the back of his skull with pungent sweat. It wasn’t the worst of smells, but it wasn’t entirely pleasant either. 

Link gave him a grateful look, then held up a hand, reaching over his shoulder to undo the flap of the pack on his back. He reached into it and suddenly his clothing seemed to flicker and change, showing flashes of skin, a glimpse of the body underneath the odd Hylian clothing. There was just a bit of definition to muscles, deceptively weak and soft looking. 

But Link’s strength was not one that was easily apparent to the eye, as Sidon himself well knew, having falling into that trap upon first meeting the Champion. 

The smoking armour vanished, various other clothing appearing and disappearing on Link’s body, until the only thing he was wearing was a pair of trousers and a worn plain loose shirt. Link seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the change in attire. 

Sidon tilted his head to the side. “Where did the armour go?” It had been there, then it wasn’t. 

Link gave him a blank look, then shrugged. ' _It’ll be there when I need it again._ ' He signed, much more fluently without the gloves. He hesitated a second, then looked Sidon over. ' _Isn’t that how you change your clothes?_ '

No. Sidon shook his head. No it was not. Sidon had to manually put on and remove his adornments. As far as he was aware, that was how most people changed what they wore. 

Possibly a culture difference-?

“Let me show you the baths.” Sidon said, shaking off the awkward moment. “Afterwards, a nice soak in the recovery springs should put a bounce in your step.”

Link smiled tiredly at him, and Sidon’s chest gave a happy flutter. ' _Thank you._ '

* * *

A soft footstep caught Sidon’s attention as he waited at Mipha’s statue for Link to come out of the baths. He turned to find Link walking up to him, scuffling his steps just a bit, so his approach could be heard. It was a minor thing, but something that Sidon was quietly grateful for. 

“Welcome back, my dear friend!” He smiled, feeling something ease at seeing Link looking much better than he had previously, clean and back in Champion’s clothing, minus his weapons. Sidon was quietly pleased that Link felt comfortable enough in the Domain to forgo carrying them. “Did you have a good soak?” 

Link smiled back, and pointed at his head. Without a further thought, Sidon leaned over, pressing his lips to the top of Link’s head, kissing it. Link’s hair was an odd texture against his lips, very unlike Zora skin, and he could pick up the lingering scent of soap and the recovery springs. 

He straightened up, trying to keep his fins from wiggling in amusement. 

Only to be met with a slack jawed, wide eyed look of surprise on Link’s face. Link blinked a few times, expression clearly settling on confused as he hesitantly signed. ' _I’m clean-?_ '

“Ah.” Sidon felt his face heat up, feeling foolish at his eagerness. “My apologies, I assumed you remembered my promise, and meant-” He pointed to the top of his own head.

Link made a gasping sound, clutching his stomach as he burst out in silent laughter. ' _I forgot!_ ' He signed, his fingers moving like the flickering of minnows. 

“Oh dear.” Sidon fretted. What error to make. “Truly, my most sincere and humble apologies, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-”

Link waved his hands, waving away Sidon’s concerns with a bright grin. It wasn’t the incandescent one he’d had the first time Sidon had kissed his hand, but rather one full of mirth, which was nearly as good. He patted Sidon’s arm, just above the gauntlets, almost as high as he could reach on Sidon’s much larger form. ' _I liked it._ ' Link assured him, the faintest bit of blush on his cheeks. 

“Then I’m glad. I would not want to damage our friendship, my treasured friend.” Sidon relaxed and smiled back. 

Link looked like he was laughing again, in his silent way. ' _It would take more than that._ ' Link assured him, then glanced up at Mipha’s statue, the merriment fading from his expression. ' _My apologies if I’m the one intruding._ '

“No, I often come here.” Sidon shook his head, glancing up at his sister’s face again. “To think and to contemplate. It helps give me perspective when I’m trying to find solutions to problems.”

He’d once come to ruminate on the parts of his life that she was missing. He wondered if she would look the same now, 100 years later, or if she’d be bigger, taller, like he had grown. He wondered if she’d be proud of him, the Zora he’d become. 

As he got older, he found himself coming here to seek her guidance, trying to figure out what she should would do, see other perspectives to find solutions to the burdens he carried. Van Ruta may have not been a problem anymore, thanks to Link’s assistance, but until all of Hyrule was cleared of Calamity Ganon’s blight, there were many plans for the future that were not currently feasible. 

He did not blame Link for the wait, as what he was doing was both incredibly courageous and dangerous, but being stuck in ‘wait and see’ mode never sat well with Sidon. 

A sudden flash of light made him turn back towards the Hylian, to discover Link offering him a glowing sphere with an earnest expression on his face. It took a second to realise that the Champion of Hyrule was giving him a bomb to attack whatever troubled him with. 

A bomb that Sidon had no idea where Link might have acquired.

“Ah.” Sidon floundered for a moment. “May I assume this means the rumours of a half naked Hylian spreading fires across the landscape to be you?” 

That is not what he meant to say. Truly, he needed to attend more classes in diplomacy if this is how he talked to guests of the Domain. 

Alarm flashed across Link’s face for a moment, before turning thoughtful. Finally, Link just shrugged, looking nonchalant at the mention of possible random destruction he might have caused. 

Sidon wondered if this meant the rumours of a bear on fire running through the woods was not as exaggerated as he’d previously thought it to be. 

Especially considering Link was silently offering Sidon the bomb again. He was starting to get the impression that Link may be a pyromaniac. 

“Thank you, Link, but no.” His worries were not the kind that could be defused with firepower, unless he was willing to explode his own skull. While tempting, it would not solve anything. 

Link nodded, and the bomb was gone as suddenly as it appeared. Sidon couldn’t tell where it had gone, and after a moment’s thought, decided it was a mystery better left unasked.

“You are a marvel, my friend.” Sidon shook his head and smiled, touched by the Champion’s thoughtfulness. Though he was slightly disturbed by the revelation of Link’s tendency towards pyromania. 

Thankfully, being made of stone and water, there was little Link could do to harm the Domain in that regard. 

Link just shrugged and smiled back, looking pleased and Sidon found himself grinning in return, feeling brighter than he had since Vah Ruta’s return. 

This was not quite what he’d intended by his offer for Link to return, but it did seem to be working. 

Perhaps he didn’t need the diplomacy refresher after all.

* * *

A flicker of blue light from the Shrine caught Sidon’s attention, and his heart leapt into his throat, wondering if it was Link, given that a third light had illuminated the sky, signalling the freedom of yet another Divine Beast.

It probably was. The temptation was there, to run and enthusiastically greet his friend. But he was a Prince of the Domain, and Zora were a proud people. He was supposed to lead by example, be polite, dignified-

Sidon caught a glimpse of pointed ear and a small stature. “LINK!” He jubilantly cheered, throwing his hands in the air. 

Link waved back, but Sidon couldn’t read his expression with the fabric that covered his face from the eyes down. Sidon tilted his head to the side, trying to make sense of the clothing Link was wearing. It seemed odd for armour, given that his abdomen was completely bare. As were his shoulders. And from the knees down, where greaves would normally cover. 

“That is a very… interesting outfit, my dear friend. I’m not entirely certain that I understand it.” Sidon commented, then hastened to assure Link. “Well, given that Zora do not wear clothing, I’m sure-”

Link held a hand up, laughing in that silent way of his. ‘ _It’s Gerudo._ ’ Link signed, his gestures sloppy from his amusement. ‘ _I dressed as a-_ ’ Sidon didn’t understand the gesture Link made _-in order to enter their town._ ’. 

“I’m afraid I didn’t catch that sign.” Sidon apologise, trying to replicate it the best he could. 

' _V-A-I_ ' Link slowly signed each letter, then repeated the gesture he’d made the first time. ' _A Gerudo woman._ '

“Oh, yes! I recall that Gerudo tend to be female only.” Sidon nodded, understanding dawning. Not Hylian then. Given the hot climate of the desert that Zora could not venture into, Gerudo culture or clothing was not something that he knew much about. “The fabric is quite pretty.”

It looked so thin and light, and yet there were detailed patterns woven into the material. 

' _Thank you_ ' Link signed, giving Sidon an impish look, giving a small spin so Sidon could see everything. 

There was quite a bit of jewelry with the outfit as well, making a soft chiming noise as Link moved. The gold was pretty and matched Link’s hair well, although Sidon was personally more fond of silver. Perhaps the difference was a cultural preference? He’d never questioned it before. 

' _I got another outfit there too._ ' Link signed, reaching into a pouch on his hip and touching it. The ‘Vai’ outfit disappeared, to be replaced by one that showed even more of Link’s chest than the first one, although it did have more in the way of armour, covering one arm and his lower legs. 

' _This one is V-O-E_ ' Link spelled out each letter again, then made a strange gesture that Sidon assumed meant the same thing. ' _Male Gerudo clothing._ '

“I thought that Gerudo were only women?” Sidon asked, confused. At least that’s what he remembered reading, finding the concept to be a little strange at the time. 

' _Mostly_ ' Link agreed, the lack of a veil meaning Sidon could see his amused smirk, and Sidon had a feeling there was a story there that he was not entirely sure he wanted to hear. Or maybe he did. It was a little difficult to decide with the look on Link’s face. 

Something glittery on the side of Link’s face caught his eye, the high ponytail showing off Link’s long elegant ears. He leaned down to see what the shiny thing was dangling from Link’s ear. He vaguely remembered Link having his ears pierced with blue hoops before, but these shimmering drops of gold and stone were new. 

' _There’s a Gerudo smith named I-S-H-A who can make jewelry that works like potions, only they don’t wear off._ ' Link signed, then removed one of the earrings, putting it in Sidon’s hand with a sly smile. They were gold tear drops with round opals that shimmered like water in the light. Pretty, but not a colour Sidon would have normally thought to associated with Link. ' _For the next time we go swimming. They’re enchanted to increase my speed. I might win._ '

Sidon laughed. He had no doubt that these trinkets would do as Link said, but he doubted that it would be enough for Link to win. Still, he was touched that Link had obviously bought them while thinking of Sidon. He handed it back to Link, who fastened it back on his ear. 

' _Got this too._ ' Link signed, touching his pouch again. Link’s hairstyle returned to his usual low ponytail, earrings hidden by the fall of hair on either side of his face. Link lifted up the fringe that covered his forehead, showing off a glinting red spot. 

For a moment, Sidon was worried that it was a wound, then he realised that it was a ruby set in silver, attached to a beaded leather cord. ' _Protection from Cold. I’ll need it in Mount Lanayru._ '

“I remember hearing it was quite cold there, my friend.” Sidon murmured, touching the red stone, reassuring himself it was not actually blood. Zora sapphire would be a better match for warrior, the same shimmering shade of blue as Link's eyes. 

He looked Link over for any other wounds, and realising that some of the marks he’d seen on Link’s skin weren’t decorative, like he had assumed with the ‘Vai’ outfit, but scars.

There were a **lot** of scars, now that he was looking. 

He brushed a finger across Link’s bare arm, down the slightly dark lines that looked like coral branches running from his shoulder and down to his elbow. The marks were familiar, but he’d never seen them on pale Hylian skin before. 

“You have been struck by electricity.” Sidon could not disguise the heaviness in his heart in his voice. Some Zora bore similar marks, after having attempted to use shock arrows on Vah Ruta. Even just brushing up against the arrows could cause such damage. 

There were other scars on Link’s skin, now that he was looking. He followed the marks on the shoulder onto Link’s back, Link slowly turning to so Sidon could see. Slash marks, such as from claws or swords were most common on Link’s body, but there were remains of other injuries, such as the aftermath of burns that marred Link’s soft golden skin. 

“How did this happen?” He asked quietly, aching for the pain that his friend must have gone through. 

Link turned just enough that Sidon could see his gestures. ' _I was being pulled by a sand seal while surfing on my shield, shooting bomb arrows at a giant camel while R-I-J-U tried to keep us all from being struck by lightning._ '

Sidon stared, trying to comprehend what Link had just said. He had no idea what a sand seal, a camel or a Riju was. After a moment, he decided the details were unimportant as he got the gist of it. It was probably somewhat familiar to the situation where Link had ridden on Sidon’s back, while shooting shock arrows at Vah Ruta. 

Link nudged Sidon. ' _I’m fine._ ' He signed, clearly annoyed. 

Sidon sighed. “I know.” He reassured his friend. As confident as Sidon was in his own fighting skills and the strength of the Zora, he was not confident it would be enough to best Link should they ever find themselves against each other in the field of battle. “You are a mighty warrior of much skill, but that does not prevent me from worrying about you, my dear friend.”

He kissed the burn mark on Link’s bare shoulder, feeling the slightly raised marks against his lips. Link was much too impulsive and rash, and seemed to have no self preservation skills. 

One of his guards, Gruve, recently confessed to Sidon and Bazz that he’d witnessed Link diving off the top of Shatterback Point after collecting shock arrows from the Lynel, before going up against Vah Ruta. The image gave Sidon nightmares, it was called ‘Shatterback’ for a reason. Sidon himself had seen the aftermath of both confronting the Lynel and foolish jumps from the top of Ploymus Mountain too many times before. 

Link shivering at the gentle contact. It was probably too cold in the Domain for Link to be wearing such clothing, even with the ruby circlet. 

“That being said, do not forget that I believe in you.” Sidon said standing up. “And I shall be cheering you on as ever. However, I do believe a soak in the recovery springs would do you no harm.” 

The wounds were healed, and Sidon could not smell blood on Link, but the healing properties of the springs would help with any remaining recovery. If nothing else, they were hot springs, and could warm Link up. 

Link shrugged, as if there was the possibility they might, then laughed at the look on Sidon’s face, following after with a bounce in his step. 

Sidon could not protect Link from all he faced, but he would do all that he could to ease his friend’s pain before he left again.

* * *

Sidon was not worried, exactly. Link was a highly capable warrior, and could defeat great foes single-handedly, that even the entire Zora army could not. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned about his friend. Link had been gone for a while, longer than his previous absences. There were still three lights in the sky, meaning that Link had not been successful in freeing the final Divine Beast, Vah Medoh, from Calamity Ganon’s control.

And such as things were, if something were to happen to Link, it could be quite a long time before anyone discovered it. 

It did not bear thinking about, but still, Sidon couldn’t help but to do so. It was a foolish weakness of his. 

He heard a scrape behind him and sighed. Most likely Bazz, coming to scold him for mooning over the Hylian Champion again. He wasn’t ‘mooning’, thank you very much. He was a Prince of the Zora. He had much more dignity than that. 

“Bazz-” Bracing himself, Sidon turned and was surprised to see something other than his second in command standing there. 

Instead, he found a wood crate. Sidon frowned, fairly certain that the crate had not been there when he’d first arrived at Mipha’s statue. 

The crate moved forward, and Sidon jumped slightly, hand flying to his hip, where his sword usually sat, only to remember he’d taken off earlier. No matter, a Zora was never without weapons. He bared his teeth, flexing the claws on the ends of his fingers. 

A shadow moved behind the crate, and suddenly Link appeared, jumping on top of the crate and waving. There was a pleased air about him, for all that he was covered from the nose down. The Sheikah symbol across his extremely tight shirt was eye catching, although a bit perplexing.

Not that it mattered. “Link! My dear friend! How excellent it is to see you!” Sidon cheered, moving closer to his friend. “... Although the crate is a bit of a surprise.” 

' _This way we can speak face to face._ ' Link’s beautiful blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and Sidon got the impression he was smiling. He was correct as well, standing on the crate meant that his head was just slightly above Sidon’s.' _Last time you had to crouch for us to speak._ '

“A brilliant solution!” Sidon beamed at him. “I hope you have been faring well. I had not heard anything of your escapades and have been concerned.” 

The only thing that he might have been able to associate with Link was rumour of a Guardian being defeated by a flock of Cucco, and even that he couldn’t figure how to tie back to his friend. Although it did sound strangely like Link.

Link nodded, and it was hard to tell with the mask, but it seemed as if his expression fell. “Forgive me if I have overstepped.” Sidon apologised. 

Link shook his head, then reached into his pouch, his clothing flickering and fading away once more. He was back in his champion’s tunic and normal trousers, his face visible once more. 

He still had the opal earrings, Sidon noticed with a pang of fondness. 

' _I’ve been training in the shrines._ ' Link signed, his expression unreadable. ' _I had to get stronger._ ’

“Stronger?!” Sidon nearly recoiled. “You’re the strongest person I know!” 

Link huffed, a small smile flashing across his face before fading away. ' _Thanks._ ' He signed, but it seemed strangely sardonic. ' _I had to get strong enough to get this._ '

He reached behind him, unsheathing the sword on his back. Sidon was perfectly prepared to be in awe of whatever Link showed him, but he didn’t have to feign his shock as he looked at the triforce symbol on the lustrous blade. “The Master Sword.” He breathed. “The sword that seals the darkness.” 

The sword that would defeat Calamity Ganon. 

Only someone who was chosen by the Master Sword, who had proved themselves **worthy** , could wield it. And Link held it naturally, as if it was an extension of his own arm. 

Although the expression on Link’s face showed that it was far from comfortable to do so. The weight of the Master Sword was not an easy one to carry, not all of it being physical.

Link sheathed the sword, freeing his hands to sign again. ' _It was nearly broken when I got it, I had to repair it by going through the trials. It…_ ' Link floundered for a moment, hands moving in meaningless circles as he searched for the right word. ' _-Was not easy._ ' He settled on, and Sidon had the feeling that it was a massive understatement. 

Peering at Link’s face, Sidon realised that Link had gained more scars, even on what little skin was visible.

“What happens if you fail the trials.” Sidon slowly sounded out, a dark twisted feeling in his gut. It was less a question, and more of a plea that it wasn’t as bad as he feared it to be.

There was a hard look in Link’s eyes, almost anathema to the spirited warrior Sidon knew, when Link signed. ' _I don’t._ '

Sidon felt gutted, as if he’d taken a sword to the stomach and his insides had spilled out. He didn’t… He didn’t know what Link had gone through, but he both feared hearing it, and wished to know. But at the same time, he did not wish to inflict more hurt upon his friend by having Link relive those experiences by explaining. 

Link’s eyes went wide, as if realising he’d let slip something that he hadn’t meant to, and didn’t know what to do now, or how to correct it. Sidon knew the feeling, and mirrored it himself. 

He reached out, slowly, so that Link had time to move if he wanted to, gently cupping Link’s head, the golden strands tickling his fingertips. Link let out a shuddering sigh, closing his eyes as he pressed the side of his face into Sidon’s palm, suddenly going soft and pliant, the hard edge to him vanishing as if it hadn’t existed. 

Sidon gave a soft sigh, leaning forward and kissing a new scar that went over the curve of Link’s cheek. “Remember.” He said quietly, willing Link to believe him. “I believe in you.” 

Link opened his eyes, giving Sidon a suspicious look. Sidon stared back, putting no cavats or anything else to it. He believed in Link.

Finally, Link huffed and nodded, rubbing his cheek against Sidon’s palm, reaching up to trap Sidon’s hand there for a moment before pulling away.

' _So._ ' Link signed, looking like the cocky brash warrior he usually was. ' _Come here often?_ ' Sidon snorted in amusement. From anyone else, he would have taken as an attempt at flirting. 

“Every night.” Sidon admitted, glancing back to the the sculpture of Mipha’s face. Although, privately, he could admit that lately it wasn’t so much to seek her perspective, but fret over how Link was doing, and to pray that she watch over him somehow. Link been very dear to his sister a century ago, even if Link didn’t remember it. 

Something brushed his hand, and he glanced down to find that Link had wrapped a soft hand around one of Sidon’s fingers. Slowly, as if to not to startle, Link turned Sidon’s hand around and leaned in, something soft touching the palm of Sidon’s hand. 

He felt a shiver go through him and his heartbeat pick up as he realised that was the touch of Link’s lips against his skin. Link had kissed him. 

By the Goddess, if that was even a fraction of what Link felt whenever Sidon kissed him, it was no wonder the Hylian was fond of them. 

' _Come on._ ' Link broke him out of his revere. The smaller Hylian jumped off the box and motioned for Sidon to follow him. 

As if being pulled along by an invisible thread, Sidon did so. “Where are we going?” Sidon asked, curious. 

Link gave him a small smirk, holding a finger up to his lips for silence. Sidon chuckled quietly and obeyed, following him without a word. He noticed that Link had acquired an unusual shield as well. It was predominantly blue, with the red bird that was the Hylian royal crest stood out in the middle, below the Triforce.

It looked strong, and Sidon hoped that it would protect Link well. 

Although if Link was as stealthy outside of the Domain as he was within it, he may not need a shield quite so much. Sidon marveled as Link somehow managed to find a meandering path that let them travel uninterrupted by the guards on Night Patrols. He made a mental note to make the patrols a little less predictable. It was a good thing Link was a friend and not an assassin. 

Just when Sidon was starting to wonder if they were lost, Link turned a corner and pulled Sidon into the castle’s kitchen, looking around with a pleased air. “What are we doing here?” Sidon asked, curious. It was late, but not so late that the kitchen staff hadn’t started on the morning’s meal. 

Link grinned in response, pulling Sidon over to a stool next to a table, then released his hand to push Sidon into the seat, his demand clear. Sidon did so, finding himself missing the feeling of Link’s hand around his finger. He’d never noticed how warm Hylians were before. 

Sidon properly seated, Link turned his attention to the stove. The fire was out, so Link quickly pulled a pile of firewood out of his bag, and tossed it under the pot that was sitting there. 

And then to Sidon’s shock and surprise, proceeded to pull out his bow and fired an arrow at the stove. There was a ‘boom!’ as the wood suddenly burst into flames. Link nodded, looking pleased as he put the bow away. 

Something of Sidon’s shock must have shown on his face, because Link hastened to explain. ' _Fire arrow._ '

Which begged the question of how the arrow was on fire when he pulled it out of the quiver. “Do you normally light fires that way?” Sidon ventured.

Link seemed to think about it. ' _Bomb arrows work too._ '

“Thank you for refraining from using one to light the stove.” Sidon said quickly. The resulting explosion would have no doubt caused a great deal of destruction and woken up half the palace. Link laughed in his silent way, opening up the cupboards and rummaging around before closing them and moving on. 

“You can cook?” Sidon questioned, curious. Link was constantly full of surprises. 

Link made an inelegant snorting sound through his nose. ‘ _Have to eat somehow while I’m in the roads_ ’ He signed flippantly, before opening up one of the chilled bins. He made a pleased face when he discovered a container of milk, gleefully setting it on the table. 

“Warm milk-?” Sidon ventured. It was a Hylian drink he’d heard about as a method to fall asleep but never tried. As a rule, Zora did not consume much milk, other than occasionally for sauces on fish. 

He was intrigued when Link gave him an affronted look, as if such a simple dish was below his talents, before pulling his ever present pack and pulling out two heart shaped vegetables and setting them on the table. 

“My apologies my dear friend, I should know better than to question your skills.” Sidon chuckled to himself as Link waved off any affront, digging into his pack again. Sidon sat back and relaxed, trusting Link to know what he was doing. “Sadly, cooking is not one of my abilities, so I shall leave it in your capable hands.” 

Link gave him a wide smile, pulling some sort of melon out of his pack and putting it on the table as well before signing. ' _Since you seemed curious about the culture, this is a recipe I learned in Gerudo Town._ ' 

“How exciting!” Sidon smiled in delight, his tail fin wagging happily. “I don’t think I’ve ever tried any of their food before.” Perhaps when he’d been small, before the Calamity happened, and trade between their cultures was still possible. 

Link shrugged back. ' _I liked it. Never tried making this dish though, didn’t have the fresh milk._ ' He admitted before pulling out a spiky looking fruit and adding it with the others. ' _The teacher said that if you can master this recipe, then you can master almost anything in the world._ '

“How inspirational!” Sidon beamed with delight. “Then you should be able to master it with ease!” 

Link gave him an affectionate look before picking everything up and dumping it in the pot. The ingredients seemed to bounce and sing for a moment, then there was a large ‘poof!’.

Sidon stared in surprise as he realised the pot was now filled with a lovely smelling soup, with slices of cooked heart shaped vegetable. “How-?” The glass jar the milk had been in was now gone too, not even fragments remaining. 

Link shrugged. He didn’t seem surprised, even though Sidon was pretty sure most other people would have to cut the vegetables first before cooking them. “You are most amazing, my wonderous friend.” 

Link ducked his head, his cheeks turning a darling shade of pink. He found two bowls, some spoons and a ladle, setting about serving the soup, quickly setting a bowl in front of Sidon. ' _Creamy Hearty Soup._ ' He signed. ' _Good for restoring hearts._ ' 

They could both use that, after tonight’s talks. Sidon nodded, eagerly picking up his spoon to try the food. Link put a hand out, something hesitant flickering across his expression. ' _Enjoying the soup with someone is supposed to bring them closer together._ ' He haltingly signed. 

“Like the Gerudo enchantment in your jewelry?” Sidon questioned. He’d heard of being able to cook potions before, but he thought that was something different than creating food. 

Link shrugged. 

“Well.” Sidon picked up the spoon, giving Link a fond grin. “If it is true, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather share this with.” 

The smile he got back was blinding, and Sidon felt warm, his heart beating faster even before he tasted the soup.

* * *

There was now a fourth light in the sky, Sidon noticed with a mix of elation and worry in his gut. The fourth Divine Beast was now free from Calamity Ganon’s control. 

That meant that the next adversary that the Champion faced was Calamity Ganon himself. The next foe that _Link_ faced. 

When reports of a blue flash from the Shrine reached his ears, Sidon was torn between extremes of joy and terror for his friend, but it didn’t stop his feet from running as fast as he could towards the Shrine. 

Link was standing there, looking up at Mipha’s statue as still as if he were the one carved from luminous stone. A loud and joyous greeting was on the tip of Sidon’s tongue, but something in his friend’s posture made him swallow the words and quietly walk up next to the Hero of Hyrule. 

The first thing he noticed was that Link looked **exhausted**. “Are you well, my friend?” Sidon asked, voiced full of concern.

Link looked up at him, and the answer seemed to be a silent but resounding ‘No’. 

Sidon looked around, realising that they had acquired a small bit of an audience, Zora gathering around to look at the Champion. “Come.” Sidon said, putting a hand on Link’s back and giving him a gentle nudge, away from Mipha’s statue. Link stumbled a step, then followed with no resistance, Sidon’s fingers sinking into the strange quilted jacket that Link wore. 

He had to admit that the feathers behind Link’s elegant pointed ears were quite striking, in an exotic sort of way. Nothing a Zora would think to wear, but flattering nonetheless. 

Bazz caught his eye, looking first at Link, then up at Sidon with a worried expression, silently motioning that he’d guard their retreat, so no one followed. Sidon nodded his gratitude before turning his attention back to Link. Both Sidon and Bazz had been in the guard long enough to spot someone who had been pushed too far. 

“I can carry you, if you are too weary.” Sidon offered, aware that Bazz was following them. “It is no great difficulty.”

With his fingers spread, he could nearly cover the entirely of Link’s back, fingertips curving around each side of Link’s ribs. Even with the armour Link wore, his weight would not be much against Sidon’s Zora strength. 

He got an annoyed glance back so fierce it was almost a shock that it didn’t leave a mark. “Apologies.” Sidon said stiffly, pulling his hand away and finding himself straightening up as if he’d just received a tongue lashing. 

Link ran a hand down his face, the ire fading from his expression, his posture wilting. ‘ _Sorry._ ’ Link signed, looking tired again, although somehow retaining a stubborn air. ‘ _I can walk._ ’ 

“It is not far.” Sidon said quietly, uncertain how to assist. 

Sleep. That was probably the thing Link needed most. He escorted Link to his chambers, thankful he had a water bed as well as a sleeping pool. Link could easily sleep in the former, not the latter. Well, unless he slept on top of Sidon…

He dismissed that train of thought as they approached his rooms, Bazz taking up position to block anyone from coming down the hallway or disturbing them unless it was an emergency. Link seemed to wake up a little bit, looking around the room with a minor bit of curiosity. 

“My rooms.” Sidon said with a bit of a smile as he closed the door behind him. It was probably a breach of etiquette to bring Link here, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. “There’s a bed you can rest in over here, you looked like you need a good night’s sleep.”

Link looked up at Sidon, something heavy in his gaze. He raised his hands to sign, then lowered them, a silent debate going on behind his blue eyes. Finally Link signed, his gestures somehow both hesitant and defiant. ‘ _I don’t sleep_.’ 

What an odd thing to say. He stared at Link, waiting for Link to finish the joke, to make some sort of comment about surviving on a hot beverage of ground roasted beans or something. 

The moment stretched and he realised that Link wasn’t joking. 

“Ever?” Sidon echoed in confusion. Surely not. 

Link shook his head, his expression resigned. 

“But… Doesn’t everything need to sleep?” Possibly not the Goddesses, but the Great Fairies slept in their ponds, and all creatures, sentient or not, had to rest sometime or another. 

Link looked away, staring at the smooth floor of the rooms. ‘ _Don’t need to. I just…_ ’ He paused, fingers in mid motion, like he forgot what he was saying, before signing again, slowly, each sign formed like it hurt him to sign. ‘ _I just keep going._ ’ 

A bit of alarm prickled at the back of Sidon’s brain. True, the Champion had slept for 100 years, but to not need rest? At all? “You do not feel weary? Ever?”

Link shrugged, not looking at him. ‘ _I get hot._ ’ He confessed. ‘ _Cold. If it’s too much, or do something too long, like climb or swim, I…_ ’ The hesitation was back, something haunted in his face. 

“You do not need to explain it, my dear.” Sidon said quietly, trying to raidate that he was there for Link, whatever he needed. “Not if it pains you.” 

Link looked up at him, blue eyes, bluer than the sea, or Hyrule Lake itself studying his face. If he was searching for something in Sidon’s expression, he seemed to find it. 

‘ _I don’t sleep._ ’ Link signed, his gestures quick and decisive. ‘ _But sometimes... it’s as if I am turned off. A period of blackness. And then I wake up and no time has passed._ ’ 

Sidon wasn’t sure what to say about that. Link didn’t seem to notice, continuing onwards. 

‘ _And, sometimes, I die. There’s nothing, this... darkness. Then I am whole again, standing where I was before it happened, minus potions and weaponry._ ’ Link’s face was grim. ‘ _It’s like everything has reset to just before a battle or a shrine. No one else remembers anything happening, they greet me as if meeting for the first time, and I’ve got a new scar that I only half remember getting._ ’

Sidon felt something dark and cold twist in his guts. “How many times? To free Vah Ruta?” He asked, voice thick.

How many times had he failed Link? Sidon bad promised to always catch Link when the warrior fell, and he wondered what scars remained on Link’s body from their battle together. 

Although, drowning didn’t often leave marks.

Link pressed his lips together and looked away, refusing to answer. Too many, was Sidon’s guess. 

He only had the memory of the once, Link responding to the attacks as if he knew when and when they were going to land. 

At the time, he’d been in awe of Link’s skill at reading the attacks, but if what Link was saying were true, it was not a keen eye, but prior knowledge. From going up against Vah Ruta, and **losing**.

It was a blessing that Link still counted him as a friend, after failing so many times.

He reached out, trailing a fingertip along the opal earrings Link was still wearing, to enhance his swimming speed. He wondered if that might have saved Link a few times, if the Hylian had had them when they went up against Vah Ruta.

Link pressed his warm hand against the back of Sidon’s, closing his eyes as he turned his face against Sidon’s hand, forehead resting against the curve of Sidon’s wrist. Sidon remembered Link doing this during their last conversation, but unlike their earlier discussion, Link didn’t relax completely. 

Still, he seemed to find some measure of comfort from it. Sidon wished he could pick up Link, protect him from this burden that seemed to almost crush his friend. 

Link took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh that sounded like he had the world resting on his shoulders. Which Sidon was all too aware that Link did. He opened his eyes, lifting his head away from Sidon’s hand, leaving the tips of Sidon’s fingers still touching Link’s earring. 

‘ _I can’t lose. I can’t die. I can’t sleep._ ’ He finally signed. ‘ _All I can do is get stronger and fight._ ’

From anyone else, saying that they couldn’t lose would come across as a brash, prideful thing. 

But, for Link, it was a curse, that losing wasn’t an option, he would always come back to face the same battle over and over again. Their conversation about Link fighting the shrines and the trials to get stronger took on an entirely new and horrifying context.

‘ _I’m tired of it._ ’ Link closed his eyes, looking like he was so worn out he could cry. ‘ _I’m so tired._ ’

Oh, Link. Sidon’s heart ached for his dear friend and he longed to be able to do something to help.

“I would take this burden from you if I could.” Sidon murmured, stroking Link’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Not because you are the Champion, but because you are my dear friend, and I care about you.” 

Sidon couldn’t though. Link was the only one who could end it. The Hylian Champion. The Master Sword's Chosen One. The Hero of Hyrule, supposedly blessed by the Goddess Hylia herself. 

For all that Sidon was a warrior, and a prince, there was nothing he could do to help Link with his destiny. Except this, encourage his most treasured friend with his words. 

Link stared at him with those blue eyes, bluer than the the sky or the ocean, or any gem that Sidon had ever seen. His hands didn’t move, but his lips did, forming words that Sidon could clearly understand without sound. 

‘Thank you’. 

“No.” Sidon knelt down, taking Link’s hands in his. “Thank you.” 

Link made a hiccuping noise, the first sound Sidon had ever heard from his mouth. He pulled his hands from Sidon’s loose grasp, causing a moment of alarm that Sidon had exceed his limits, before Link wrapped both of his arms around Sidon’s neck, pulling himself close.

Sidon nearly panicked as Link’s face pressed up against the unarmoured section of his throat, strands of his hair tickling against the underside of Sidon’s jaw. That… was a very sensitive place for Zora, being so fragile to sharp teeth. One bite there was fatal, and there was no way for Sidon to avoid a bite if Link chose. 

But Link was not a Zora, and had no sharp teeth to bite with, although he was no less deadly for it. 

It was then he realised Link’s intention and relaxed. It was not an attack, but a hug. Hugs he could deal with. He hugged Link back, mindful of his larger size and strength, but if it was too tight, Link didn’t seem to notice or care.

“I believe in you.” He’d told this to Link many times before, but this time he hoped that Link believed him. That Sidon believed in Link, that it wasn’t just a platitude. “You are nearly done.”

Link nodded, tightening his grip on Sidon, fingers digging into scales. One more. One more battle to fight, then it was all over. 

“And when you are done, I will give you as many kisses as you like.” Sidon added with a bit of a smile. “Where ever you like.” 

That got him a huff that was nearly laughter, Link pressing his face against Sidon’s shoulder, even as his grip changed, lessened in its intensity. It seemed to settle something in the warrior, easing some of Link’s stress. 

He held Link for a moment more, until Link seemed to find it uncomfortable. Sidon reluctantly released his grip, Link slowly sliding to the ground, holding on to Sidon’s hands, a small smile on his face. Sidon smiled back, happy to help his friend however he could. 

“Don’t ever forget.” Sidon leaned down and kissed Link’s forehead, right between his eyes. “I believe in you.” 

Link nodded, stretching up on his toes and pressing his forehead against Sidon’s. It was familiar to Sidon, a sign of familial or romantic affection among Zora, and Sidon found himself blushing slightly. 

They stayed that way for a moment, long enough for Sidon’s blush to fade, a strange sort of peace falling over them. 

Unfortunately, there were battles to fight, and Calamity Ganon to defeat. He felt a sense of loss when Link pulled away, twisting enough to brush the fleeting of kisses against the tip of Sidon’s forehead, right against the sensitive receptors there. 

Sidon blinked, confused by the odd sensation, but Link was already fading away, blue light carrying him away, leaving Sidon with empty hands. 

One more. One more battle, then Link would be free. From all these battles and the constant fighting that was obviously taking a toll on his friend. 

One more battle, and hopefully Link would be free from this odd curse that put so much weight on his friend. 

One more battle, then he could see Link again. 

He prayed that it would be a short battle for Link.

* * *

He spotted Link talking with a Hylian woman with similarly coloured eyes and hair, the two standing close enough that Sidon wondered if they were siblings. Although he couldn’t remember Link mentioning ever any family at all. 

Link did a double take when he spotted Sidon, his face brightening immediately. 

Link excused himself from the woman, then started running towards Sidon, a broad carefree grin on his face. “Sidon!” 

For a second, he thought he was hearing things, then he was distracted by Link throwing himself at Sidon. 

“You did it!” Sidon cheered, grabbing his friend and spinning them around in a circle before hugging Link tightly. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck, pressing his face against the unarmoured section of Sidon’s throat again. “I knew you could do it, you are incredible!” 

Link more than incredible. He’d have to get the details from Link later, the most important being how many times did Link have to go through the fight before he won. But there were no shadows around Link now, so he prayed it was very few. 

Link leaned back, pulling far away enough so he could look Sidon in the eye, while keeping one hand on Sidon’s shoulder for balance as he grinned broadly. 

And then deliberately pointed to his nose.

Tailfin wagging, Sidon laughed, and kissed Link’s sun freckled nose. 

Link beamed back, looking delighted for a moment before he darted forward to kiss where Sidon’s nose would be if he were built like a Hylian. Sidon barely had a chance to blink before Link was sitting back again, pointing to his cheek. 

Sidon laughed and obliged him, Link returning the favour. Then obliged him again and again, when Link pointed to his forehead, his chin, his other cheek, his nose again, until they were both giggling madly as they peppered each other’s faces with kisses. 

Link finally rested his forehead against Sidon’s, practically buzzing in happiness, an emotion that Sidon gladly mirrored it. “You are well?” Sidon asked earnestly. He could not smell any blood on his friend, just warm Hylian and soap from what he thought might be a recent bath. “Have you slept?”

Link nodded, his hair tickling Sidon. He shifted so he was sitting comfortably in the crook of Sidon’s arm. ‘ _Dreamt too._ ’ He signed with a pleased expression.

There were no shadows around Link’s eyes, none of the dark exhaustion that had weighed him down when last they met. Just a lingering tiredness that could easily be explained by a long hard battle and cured with a few good night’s rest.

What ever curse had been lingering on Link had been broken when he defeated Calamity Ganon.

“Have I told you how magnificent you are?” Sidon asked, unable to keep the joy from his face or his voice. 

Link laughed, not the soundless motion he’d made before, but honest to goodness laughter, free and bright, and Sidon was immediately addicted to the noise. 

“And you got your voice back!” He added with delight, cupping Link’s cheek with his hand, feeling the vibrations against his skin. 

“Mostly.” Link agreed, his voice cracking as he said it. He pulled away, rubbing his throat with his free hand. 

“He forgets that he can use his voice now.” The blonde Hylian spoke up, stepping forward with an vaguely teasing air. “And such things like manners and introductions.” 

Sidon flushed with embarrassment at such a improper gaff, manners were something that he prided himself on, even if other people forgot. “My apologies.” He stammered, but did not let Link go. “That was terribly impolite.” 

Link huffed in amusement, cutting Sidon off with a casual wave of his hand. “This Sidon, my best friend.” He breezily introduced Sidon.

Sidon very nearly dropped Link in surprise, managing to prevent the action at the last moment. He counted Link as one of his dearest friends, true, but he’d never even considered that Link might feel the same. Not with all of Link’s travels, and the multitude of people he had met. 

But when he met Link’s gaze, it was cool and assured, with just a little hint of smugness. Sidon’s heart felt like it was leaping from his chest in joy when he smiled back. 

The woman gave a small giggle, and when he glanced her her direction, she had a hand over her mouth, which did little to hide the smile that was crinkling her eyes. 

“I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora Domain.” Sidon corrected with a smile, because as much as he adored Link, the hero’s manners were honestly atrocious. “A pleasure to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is mine.” She said warmly. “You’ve grown so big and tall since we last met. I don’t know if you remember me, but I am Zelda.” 

Sidon’s eyes widened in recognition. Princess Zelda. Of course. He’d met her before when he was quite young, although she’d seemed kind of tall to him at the time, the same height as his sister. He hadn’t recognized her, although it was obvious now. 

“Princess.” He knelt, setting Link down. The Hero of Hyrule made an amused snort that Sidon ignored as he took the princess’ hand and gave a quick kiss to the back of her hand. “I’m incredibly glad to see you happy and healthy once more.” 

“Same to you.” She smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. She stepped forward, invading his space. He resisted the urge to stand up or back away, allowing the princess to speak softly in his ear. 

“I’m sure Link neglected to mention that kissing is frequently a stage in Hylian courting?” She whispered just loudly enough for him to hear, then stepped away with an amused smirk. 

Sidon looked between the princess, and Link, who was giving them a puzzled look, then back to the Princess, wondering if she was joking. “Beg pardon?”

He hadn’t thought of it before, but now that she brought up the idea, he wasn’t opposed to it. Quite the opposite. He adored Link, and the Hylian was everything he could wish for in a partner. Brave beyond measure, compassionate, and made Sidon feel so full of joy it as though he were floating while his feet were still on the ground. 

Sidon had no idea how Hylians courted, he’d need to find out how. Courting, much less Zora courting was not to be taken lightly. He’d need to talk to his father about political and diplomatic concerns that this might cause. And if the Princess was mentioning it, it seemed like a pretty big step they’d jumped to…

“Don’t worry.” Zelda assured him, giving Sidon a fond look as she patted the top of his hand. “I’m sure it’s another one of those things he forgot.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has so many people to thank for it. [Savvyliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate) for playing the game and letting me [explore the Zora domain](https://twitter.com/ickaimp/status/1005635629252739079), [Beelzebumons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons)'s [Homesick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578006) [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/H82yyxt) (still can't believe no one could come up with a better than name than a cracky mondegreen), [EastoftheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon) and [Gullwhacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker) not only for letting me ramble about the fic, but for pulling up the game and proving that bomb arrows really are effective for lighting fires.  
> And HUGE THANKS for [Zidynnala](http://zidynnala.tumblr.com/) and [Datenshi-no-hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datenshi_no_hime/profile) for the beta and the grammar corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sidon examined the letter in his hand one final time, trying to glean any further information or inspiration that he could from it before putting it away. 

Unfortunately, Link’s hastily scrawled ‘ **FUCKING DRAGONS** ’ in what appeared to be charcoal on an extremely worn scrap of paper continued not to provide any answers. Or context. Sidon would have gleeful enjoyed some context. 

On one hand, he did not think it’d be anatomically possible for Link to perform such an action, given the Celestial Dragons’ gargantuan size. On the other hand, Link was incredibly stubborn, and could no doubt accomplish any goal that he set his mind to.

Sidon dismissed that train of thought, carefully folding the ragged scrap of paper containing the precious, abieit confusing words, before putting it away and heading to the throne room. Usually Link’s letters were much more informative. Helpful, even. 

Over a year had passed since Link’s final battle with Calamity Ganon and the now-Queen Zelda released and working towards restoring Hyrule. Link was weary of battles, and both Link and Zelda had agreed that Link was no longer her Champion. As such, Link was not as tightly bound to Zelda's side.

A good thing considering that while Zelda could access the Sheikah Slate, Link was the only person who could actually _use_ it, and thus could continue to teleport between the various Shrines, often acting as a messenger for those in the widely-spaced capitols. Link stopped by as often as he could, but more frequently than not, Link would leave a letter at the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine on his way to another part of Hyrule. 

Sidon often left his own responses there for Link to grab if no one was around. And while wasn’t the same as seeing his dear friend, the system worked. Link was one of the few people still living Sidon felt comfortable sharing his thoughts and distress with. He knew Link would not judge him or think him lesser for not knowing all the answers, and while the advice Link gave back was frequently unconventional, it was useful all the same.

Both his father and the Council had repeatedly mentioned how much Sidon had grown as of late, acting both more grounded and with greater nuance in his diplomacy, which Sidon privately attributed to Link's influence.

Although, Link had not stopped suggesting bombs for a great deal of his issues. Sidon did not believe him to be entirely serious, but it made him laugh every time. 

Details on about how Link was doing were unfortunately not quite as forthcoming, as most of his comments were complaints about the temperature, such as ‘too hot’ or ‘too cold’. Or occasionally such things as ‘Fucking Dragons’, that Sidon had no context for, and Link clearly had no interest in providing, instead preferring to hear about what was going on in the Zora Domain when he was here. However, if Sidon could convince him to stop long enough stay the night, Link could usually be coaxed into sharing a story or two. 

If Sidon wished that Link could spend the night every night, well, that was a thought he was careful not to voice. Link greeted Sidon with kisses that he found himself greedy for whenever they met, but there had been nothing further that denoted ‘courting’ behaviour, as far as Sidon could tell. 

He was hesitant to ask if the types of kissing he and Link had been exchanging truly were of a courting nature, as Zelda had suggested, partly due to a lack of time, and partly due to Sidon’s reluctance to end their custom of kisses. If it turned out that Link did not mean them per Hylian tradition, as it could possibly mean an end to both their fond camaraderie and kisses.

As Zelda had been the one to notify Sidon of kisses in Hylian courting, Sidon had eventually gathered the courage to broach the topic with Zelda in private about other Hylian courting customs. She’d started giggling so hard it had taken her quite a few minutes to stop. 

She could give advice for general Hylian customs, but when it came to Link, who knew? Link couldn’t remember the customs he’d been raised with, and rarely felt the need to bother with the ones he did eventually learn. After the time spent in the wilderness, fighting everyone and everything, Link was too wild to be bothered by ‘proper manners’ now, in her opinion.

Although that wildness was trait that Sidon loved about Link, it didn’t make the warrior any easier to figure out. As much as Sidon wanted to court Link, he was uncertain how to. As a Zora, a gift of armour was customary, but Mipha had already gifted Link with Zora armour, and Sidon had yet to figure out a gift on par with such a thing. Everything seemed paltry in comparison, and Link had no need for treasure or riches. 

Sidon sometimes fantasized about fighting the largest and most deadly creatures he could find so he could lay them at Link’s feet as a gift, but Link had already killed them all. Time and letters seemed to be all Sidon could offer. 

Still, he was grateful for whatever glimpses of his dear friend’s life he could get. Link was doing important work, and as much as Sidon wished they could spend more time together, as a Zora he was a bit limited in where in Hyrule he could travel. As fascinating as the Rito, Gerudo, and Goron cultures sounded, there was no way he could survive in the blistering cold mountains, scorching sands of the desert, or the raging rivers of lava. 

And first and foremost, as Prince of the Zora, he had duties inside the realm that took priority. Or so Sidon assured himself when the urge to follow Link got too much. 

Realising that his thoughts had carried him from his rooms to the throne room where his father and Muzu were already waiting, he greeted them both with a smile. His father seemed less weary now than he had a year ago, some of the weight having disappeared from his shoulders. Yet another gift Sidon could attribute to the tiny Hylian’s charms. “I trust you slept well?”

Father let out an amused huff. “Well enough. And you, my son?” 

“I am refreshed and ready to work!” Sidon beamed at him, holding up a fist and flexing his arm to show his determination. 

“Excellent.” Muzu drawled, sounding anything but impressed. “If you are both ready, the first order-”

“ **It’s not ready yet!** ” An accented voice caught Sidon’s attention, and he turned to find a red-faced Link being forcibly escorted in by a highly amused Bazz. Sidon brightened, his tail fin flapping happily at the surprise of his dear friend’s presence and the gift of hearing Link’s voice. 

While Link had regained the ability to talk, it was not something that seemed to come as naturally to him as hand signing. Too much speech seemed to wear his vocal cords out, though he had improved by leaps and bounds since that first day, and he could now almost hold a full conversation without his voice giving out. 

It was much more common to hear Link’s laughter than his words though, and Sidon didn't think he'd ever grow weary of hearing it.

“It’s close enough.” Bazz chided lightly, seemingly oblivious to Link’s arguments. “Trust me.” 

Sidon caught Link’s eye for a moment, then Link glanced away, the crimson of his blush darkening. Sidon’s enthusiasm dimmed slightly, replaced by curiosity. 

Link’s hands moved, greeting Sidon, even if he didn’t look quite at him. ‘ _Hi_ ’ His hand gestures seemed strangely shy.

“Hello, my dearest.” Sidon smiled gently, delighting as he got a small smile in return. Link stepped next to Sidon, wrapping his warm fingers around Sidon’s fingers, then pressed his face to the back of Sidon’s hand, as if gathering strength from the contact, his face warm against Sidon’s scales.

It wasn’t the same as the exuberant greetings they usually exchanged, and Sidon felt some disappointment at the lack of kisses, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the disappointment he felt when Link pulled away. 

“Link has something he wishes to present to his Majesty and the Prince.” Bazz announced to the room, a hint of smirk on his face as he glanced towards Sidon. Sidon gave Bazz a confused look, clearly his second in command was privy to some additional information that Sidon lacked.

Not that Sidon was jealous about that. Such an emotion would be petty, and below him. 

“We are always pleased to welcome Link to the Zora Domain.” Father rumbled, a mix of curiosity and amusement colouring his tone, and Sidon had a feeling that at least part of that was a jab aimed at him. “And we are eager to see whatever he may have brought.” 

“I…” Link’s voice cracked, and he grimaced, glancing up at Sidon for a second before taking a deep breath, and though he stepped forward, he kept his hands within Sidon's line of vision, allowing him to follow the conversation. ‘ _A gift._ ’

Link reached for his pack on his back and pulled out something that was much too large to have logically fit into the bag. Sidon got the impression of something serpentine. Link gave Father a brief nod of the head, then began laying it out.

It was armour, but not armour that Sidon had ever seen before. First came out the greves to protect the lower legs. Then bracers for the lower arms, a chestplate much too large for any Hylian, and sturdy pauldrons.

It appeared very similar to the armour that the Zora wore, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of graceful sculpted metal, it was made up of overlapping scales of red, green, and blue, set in an angular pattern.

There was a rough elegance to it, and looked strong, but it was also missing a lot of the silver and decorative elements that most armour had. Father made a curious rumble, leaning forward to inspect it. Even Muzu stepped forward, eyes going wide. 

Link handed one of the bracers over for Sidon to inspect. The scales were like none Sidon had ever seen before, each one carved into almost an arrowhead shape and sewn onto a heavy boiled leather. There was absolutely no metal in it at all. 

Upon inspection, Sidon realized that all of the pieces were large enough to fit him perfectly. He gave Link a curious look, given that there were no other Zora of Sidon’s size, then pulled off one of his silver cuffs put the bracer on in its place. It just just long enough to protect his arm, yet short enough to allow free movement of his elbow fins. 

He pulled the laces tight, then looked it over for any adjustments that needed to be made. It was a perfect fit.

“For Prince Sidon.” Link said, his voice a little rough. Muzu made a hissing noise that Sidon barely registered through his shock. Link. Link had made him armour. 

Link gave Sidon a bit of a smile, then began to sign. ‘ _I made it myself. Since I have no scales of my own, I gathered the best I could._ ’

“And what scales would **you** deem worthy enough?” Muzu snarled, clearly taunting the diminutive Hylian. 

Link did react to the bait, simply reaching into his pack, which should not have been able to contain anything else, and pulled out a blue scale the size of Father’s eye. He handed it to Sidon, who was surprised to note there was faint kind of glow on the edges to it. It looked like it had been shaped to be worn on the head as armour. Zora royal crest, three crescent moons back to back, had been carved into the centre.

“Dinraal. Farosh.” Link said, pointing to the scale in Sidon’s hands. “And Naydra.”

Sidon nearly dropped the scale in shock. Dinraal, the Red Dragon of Fire. Farosh, the Green Electric Dragon. And Naydra, the Blue Water Dragon. 

Suddenly, Link’s message of ‘Fucking Dragons’ made a lot more sense. 

Muzu choked, gasping for breath, and Bazz made a smug sound in the back of his throat.

He glanced back at Bazz, wondering how his second in command knew. Bazz gave Sidon a smug wink. “He needed to get your correct sizes somehow.” Bazz whispered, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “The leather is from a Lynel he killed and tanned himself.”

Of course Link had gone and killed a Lynel by himself. It would have taken Sidon and a squad of Zora soldiers to accomplish such a task, and even then, failure was a possibility. 

‘ _The armour's not done yet._ ’ Sidon's attention was drawn back to Link as the Hylian signed and tilted his head up to give Father with a serious look. ‘ _The set is only Thrice-Blessed by the Great Fairies._ ’

Sidon’s breath caught in his throat. Link was offering him **Fairy Blessed** armour. 

For Link to do such a thing, he’d first have to find one of the hidden fountains the Great Fairies lived in, and pay a price to awaken them. Then give a payment for each of the three pieces of armour to be blessed, before he’d have to find another Great Fairy and repeat the process. The cost greatly increased for each Great Fairy he woke, and for each time the armour was blessed. 

To be Thrice-Blessed was an amazing feat in and of itself. But for something to be blessed by all four Great Fairies? That was nigh unheard of. Although if anyone were to accomplish such a feat, Sidon thought, it would have to be Link. 

Muzu made a sound like he was dying. No one looked at him. 

“I took an axe to the armour before it was Blessed, and the armour brushed it off like it was nothing.” Bazz grinned, looking pleased with himself. “Now, it should be damn near indestructible. Show them the rest, Link.” 

Sidon tried not to gape as Link shot Bazz a dirty look. The _rest_?! As if Blessed Dragon Scale armour wasn’t enough?!

Link reached into his bag and pulled out even more items, polished turquoise and shimmering red rubies. It was a full set of jewelry, necklace, belt, and wrist cuffs crafted out of stone and leather. As Link laid it out on the floor, Sidon could see that the set was clearly designed to rest on top or as part of the armour. There was also an odd glimmer to each piece, as though they were more than just metalwork and gemstones.

Again Link reached into his bag, this time the jewelry he laid out was of a different design. This set, unlike the first rounded set, was in silver and glistening yellow, the topaz shaped like vertical eyes. The silver framed the stones in bold lines, small metal spikes sticking out of the corners like protective spines. It was no less stunning than the first set.

As if the first two were not enough, Link reached into his bag yet again, his hand filled with a third set of jewelry. This set was different from the other two as well, the frosty blue sapphires cut an angular diamond shape. The Zora tri-crescent framing the gems, the silver bands taking on a swooping tendril design. Link laid them alongside the other two sets, a pile of treasure laying on the Throne room floor. 

“They’re also Thrice-Blessed.” Link said, looking at the jewelry. He made a face. “I’m working on it.”

“Working… on it-?” Father ventured, shock rippling through his words. 

Linked shrugged, switching back to signing. ‘ _I harvest the gems and metals myself when I have time, I-S-H-A taught me how to make jewelry with the enchantments, but I haven’t gathered enough up yet for the final blessing._ ’

Muzu hit the floor. Sidon did not blame him in the least. 

The armour, the _Dragon Scale_ armour by itself was worth a Prince’s ransom. Possibly more so, because it’d been made by the Hero of Hyrule. With adding the enchanted jewelry to it, even without a fourth blessing, the entire set was probably worth an entire domain. 

Sidon was aware of a high pitched sound of shock coming from from the back of his throat, and snapped his mouth shut, silencing himself. There was nothing in the Zora Domain, possibly any domain, worth its equal. And Link had just… _gifted_ it to him.

“Link.” Father rumbled, leaning forward in his seat. Link looked up, but didn’t seem to find Father a threat, as his body language continued to be calm, though mildly nervous with the giant Zora above him. “In Zora culture, the giving of armour is the same as a proposal of marriage.” 

Link nodded. “Mipha made me armour, once.” He said quietly, his voice low and sad. 

Of course he remembered that. Link had worn her armour when he rode on Sidon’s back to defeat Vah Ruta. 

‘ _I don’t know If I would have accepted it, if she’d offered it to me, before._ ’ Link signed with blunt honesty, answering a question that had lingered over them since the Calamity. Sidon felt a pang of sadness for both his sister and Link's lost memories, but Father simply nodded, as though he'd expected that answer.

Link took a deep breath, and then let it out, his throat and mouth working soundlessly for a moment before he managed to get the words out. “Sidon’s my best friend.” He said, giving a small shrug. “I wouldn’t have been able to soothe the Divine Beasts and defeat Ganon if it hadn’t been for him.”

That was… quite a bit of an overstatement, in Sidon opinion. “I did nothing more than anyone else would.” Sidon protested and Link only laughed softly, his voice hoarse. 

“No.” Link shook his head, giving Sidon a fond grin. “You welcomed **me**. You invited me back whenever I wanted. Gave me _kisses_.” He teased, and Sidon found himself blushing slightly, while Bazz chortled knowingly in the background. 

‘ _Others welcomed the Hero, the Champion. Some assisted me and wished me luck in defeating the Calamity.’_ Link reached out, taking Sidon’s hand in his, and Sidon wrapped his fingers around Link’s tiny, soft hand. Link squeezed Sidon’s hand, then pulled his hand back to sign. _’You gave me something to look forward to beyond the fighting. You kept me going. I promised myself after each Beast, after Ganon, that I could come and get another kiss._ ’

Sidon swallowed, his own throat thick with emotion. “As many kisses as you like.” He promised again. He was not going to repeat the ‘where ever you like’ in front of his Father, who would never let such a thing be forgotten. “ **Whenever** you like.” He added, because he’d really prefer to see Link more often. 

Link gave him a watery smile, lifting Sidon’s hand and giving him a soft kiss on the back of the knuckles. Sidon barely repressed the urge to shiver at the gentle, electric contact. 

“The armour’s yours, no matter what.” Link said as he took his hand back. He then stepped away, his voice becoming rougher as he spoke, as though it was wearing out from the strain of so many words. “I made it for you. You said you wanted to see more of Hyrule, so there’s armour to protect you on the road, Ruby to keep you warm in the Rito Mountains, Sapphire to keep you cool in the Gerudo Desert and the Goron City, and Topaz to protect you from electrical shocks.”

Link paused, a grumpy expression flickering across his face. ‘ _And, because you’re an idiot who went up against Vah Ruta on your own first._ ’

Father guffawed, his voice echoing throughout the Throne Room. Sidon found himself blushing again, Bazz’s mad cackling not helping in the slightest. 

“I don’t think you have much room to speak, Dearest.” Sidon said primly as Link beamed at him, his smile wide and bright. Considering how many enemies Link had vanquished by himself, the hero had no room to talk at **all**. 

Lynel leather. Really.

Link held up a finger, looking like he just remembered something, reaching into his pack and pulling out a light red material, as soft as gossamer appeared in his hands, the tri-crescent symbol woven into it. It reminded Sidon of the Gerudo Vai clothing that Link sometimes wore.

‘ _This is from R-I-J-U, she says you should wear this when you visit._ ’ Link signed, then tossed the pink silk into the air for the ocean breeze to catch, the airy material fluttering like a banner. 

Sidon caught the fabric edge of the silk with his free hand, and the fabric rippled around him, pooling at his feet. He marvelled at the texture, how exotic and soft it felt. It was Gerudo silk of a higher quality than what Link usually wore, and there was enough for Sidon to wrap it around himself several times to protect him from the desert sun. 

With the jewelry to keep him cool, and the silk to protect him from the sun, Sidon could do that now. He could travel with Link and visit Gerudo Town in the desert, meet their Chieftain in person and thank Riju for her thoughtfulness. 

It was a priceless gift, made even more priceless by the thought and the care taken by the person who had given it to him.

‘ _I wanted to give you something to show how much you mean to me._ ’ Link signed with a slightly nervous smile, looking like he wanted to bolt. _’It doesn’t have to be a courting gift if you don’t want it to be._ ’  
.  
In terms of wealth and prestige, Link had offered them a courtship gift of legendary proportions that the Zora Domain _could not refuse_. Not that Sidon was likely to. If his feelings were returned, there was no way Sidon would even entertain the idea of turning down Link’s proposal. 

But, as a Zora Prince, and the Hero of Hyrule, there were political aspects to their union that he doubted Link had thought of. Link was very clever and savvy, but politics tended to bore him general. 

They also needed to make sure that they both wanted the same things from each other. As much as Sidon loved their kisses, it had started because of a misunderstanding. 

He desperately wanted them to be on the same level with this. 

Sidon knelt down, the pink silk rippling as it did so, the dragon scale still cradled in one hand. “Do you want it to be?” He asked quietly, pitching his voice so it did not carry throughout the room in an attempt to give them as much privacy as he could in the middle of the throne room, with everyone staring at them. 

Link’s face blushed a furious crimson, and Sidon could practically smell his anxiety, see how hard he was working at keeping still and not running. His dear friend was much better at challenges he could tackle with his fists and weapons. 

Finally Link drew himself up as if he was about to charge into battle, giving Sidon a single sharp decisive nod. Yes. Yes, Link wanted it to be a courtship gift. 

And he was just as nervous about it as Sidon was. 

Sidon couldn’t help the bright grin that grew across his face, tailfin wagging happily. “In that case, I accept!” He wanted to sing it out at the top of his lungs, but he managed to keep the volume down to something soft and more intimate. 

Link gaped at him for a moment, as if he was uncertain that he’d heard it right. Then, in a sudden flurry of movement, he launched himself at Sidon. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s shoulder and tucked his face against Sidon’s neck in what was rapidly becoming a familiar and intimate gesture.

It was one of the most vulnerable areas on a Zora, but Sidon had long ago stopped worrying when Link did it. It seemed to comfort Link, and the way Sidon looked at it, he had the most dangerous person in Hyrule protecting his weakest spots. He wrapped his arms around Link, draping them both in Gerudo silk. 

“I can’t believe you _made_ me **armour**.” Sidon whispered, running a hand down Link’s spine. He would have never, ever guessed. 

“You make me feel safe.” Link rasped, his over used voice trying to give out. There was wry tone to his voice belying Link knew how strange that probably sounded. Link was the Hero of Hyrule, there was nothing in the land Link could not defeat, he could probably take out everyone in the room, Sidon included, within a matter of minutes. “So I made you stuff to keep you safe.” 

Sidon couldn’t even begin to calculate how long it’d taken Link to gather all the supplies and shape them, or how long he’d been plotting this out. It certainly explained his constant travels, searching for the materials needed. He held tight to Link, overwhelmed by this tiny, _amazing_ Hylian. 

“I think.” Sidon raised his voice as he looked up at his Father. “That two sets of hands gaining the materials for the final blessings would make things go by much faster.” 

Father gave a pleased rumble, a wide knowing grin began to spread across his face. “I believe that you are correct, son.” He nodded, subtly giving Sidon his blessing. 

Link leaned back just far enough to look Sidon in the face, a question evident on his face. “I can hardly accept ‘unfinished’ armour.” Sidon teased. “And I _have_ been wanting to visit these places and people you talk about in your letters. It makes sense that we work together to accomplish this goal, does it not?”

“Yes!” Link exclaimed, his voice breaking in excitement. Sidon laughed out of sheer joy, squeezing Link tight again. Link returned the favour, radiating happiness. 

“This would certainly make diplomatic relations easier.” Father mused, sounding pleased as he clearly made plans in his head. “I can think of several places that a personal visit would be much more efficient-”

“Excuse me, Father.” Sidon said, then shifted so Link was resting in the crook of his arm, and he could set the dragon scale down. “Of course, there are several considerations we will need to discuss and details to hammer out, but I have a very important duty I must attend to first.” 

“Oh?” Father inquired, looking indulgent. 

Link made a funny hiccuping sound, then grabbed the sides of Sidon’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. This one he placed firmly on Sidon's mouth, Link's lips fitting sweetly against Sidon’s. 

Sidon had kissed Link in lots of places, and looked forward to kissing him on lots of other places as well, but they’d never kissed like this before. With joy overflowing in his heart, Sidon decided immediately that this was something that must be repeated as many times as possible in the future. 

Father and Bazz roared with laughter, but Sidon didn’t pay them any mind. He had a promise to happily fulfill. 

As many kisses as Link wanted. 

Whenever and where ever he wanted. 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A week after I wrote that ending, belatedly realise it's a frikking _pun_ because they're going _travelling_. :P  
> MASSIVE thanks again to [Datenshi-no-Hime](http://datenshi-no-hime.tumblr.com/) for the beta, passed the story by a few people who said it was good to go, and she came back with 174 edits because grammar is not my friend. And for putting up with joke's about Sidon's "Buttflap" when I had an anatomy name fail and geeking out over [scale-mail armour](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scale_armour) because we are both history geeks.  
> Also, shout out to [Gullwhacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker) for insisting Link could fuck a dragon if he really wanted to. You can blame that on him.


End file.
